


欧西里斯的玫瑰

by Mimitsu



Category: Melty Blood (Video Game), Tsukihime
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimitsu/pseuds/Mimitsu
Summary: “永远都是玫瑰中的玫瑰的玫瑰”
Relationships: Sion Eltnam Atlasia&Zepia Eltnam Oberon, Sion Eltnam Atlasia/Zepia Eltnam Oberon





	欧西里斯的玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 2019.1旧文存档

我的心将是一座芜城，是故乡的沙漠。她有俯视死亡的紫色眼睛，那是造梦的材料炼成的结晶，从前还含着雪青丝线纺成的无尽可能。她躺在贤者之石的床上，像一片苍白的雪落在封冻的薄冰。孤高的冥界之鸟纵有那样轻捷的身躯，却无法飞离自己的以太之网。在漫长岁月中她向来不曾拥有的一切，今后也不会属于她了；她要像她的名字那样，在墓碑般的月亮下化成轻灰与泡沫消失了。  
在茨比亚·艾尔特纳姆·奥贝隆五百年的历史中，紫苑也是很特别的；而欧西里斯之砂，又是更独特的。万千丝绳中的一条可能性细细地系在塔塔利的纺锤上，她是这样一具盲目的残骸，不曾爱也不曾被爱的倒影，执拗地使着痴愚的任性。甚至还不曾成为一个真正的人类，茨比亚想起他行走于阴翳中的女儿，就飞翔到世界的穷极。她虽有覆盖明月的羽翼，却无法予世人以慈航，只有到达末路，坠落在荒漠的缟素里。他和她都漂在冥河中央，其心脏并不比羽毛轻。  
关于先祖，紫苑·艾尔特纳姆·阿特拉西亚常常梦见茨比亚。他的小像一直搁在案前，紧阖赤金的双眼，却又像从来就在上方注视着她。毫无疑问，她曾经深恨于他予家族的污名、予自身的伤痛；但时至今日，死徒茨比亚早已归于昏晦的尘土，而她终于肯在冷漠如燧石的星光下为男人祈祷其应得的救赎。然而另一个茨比亚的女儿，执迷不悟的欧西里斯在呼唤，茨比亚冰凉的泡影被她从冥河永恒的激流中捞起来，拥进于人类而言难以承受的强大存在的怀抱里。  
月亮离他们那么近。十五岁时，茨比亚第一次将金属炼成生命体。一朵玫瑰，血红地开在他的手心，像某种遥不可及的非理性的渴望，某种诱惑人类的痛苦的激情。像极人的头颅。非自然的存在很快便抽离了华丽的色彩，这之后却蓦地开始一场瑰丽的自燃，随后依旧是焚成灰烬。暴君般的光焰映进茨比亚的眼睛，依照学院的规定，此事他从未告诉过任何人。  
而如今，他认定少年时代的那个夜晚，月光一定濯洗冥河底的每一粒砂砾。塔塔利的设置是，只有满月时才会开始。这不仅是死徒，也是人类所隶属的一种本能，一个隐喻。他的玫瑰那时便听见明澈的月的声音。植物的残灰捧在他的手里时，他的心中萌生出一种强烈的不可名状的预感：玫瑰并非寻求破灭，而是在破灭之前盲目地渴望更热烈的红色。  
最后，欧西里斯也倚在茨比亚的怀中，俨然如同一对真正的父女了。她的身体就像那朵燃烧的玫瑰一样化成梦的余烬，落在茨比亚同样几近透明的手上。欧西里斯的眼神宁静而落寂，她张开嘴，好像想要说些什么，但很快就消失不见了。茨比亚罕见地没有多说话，独自离开了神殿。  
阿特拉斯的炼金术师，原本就能从残灰中炼成玫瑰，茨比亚想，他的女儿，他盲目而热烈的玫瑰，终于焚成灰烬，炼成了可望而不可即的玫瑰。


End file.
